Remember Me
by Tailsic
Summary: After an accident against Eggman Amy gets hurts, and Sonic starts to realizes how much he cares for her. SonicxAmy.
1. Chapter 1

It was beautiful and sunny day in Station Square, and Sonic and Amy were on their first date at Ricks Café.

"Sonic isn't this great, you and me, together on our first date" Amy said with sparkles in her eyes, and Sonic just stood there looking into the sky, "SONIC" Sonic snap out of his daydream.

"Uh" Sonic said.

"I said, isn't this great, you and me, together on our first date" Amy said again.

"Oh, yeah, great, when the waiter going to get here, am hungry" Sonic said.

"Sonic he'll be here in a minute, you just got to be patience" Amy said.

"Amy, the word patience isn't in my vocabulary" Sonic said.

"Excuse me sir and madam, but I'm ready to take your order" the waiter said.

"Finally, I'll have ten Chili Dogs" Sonic said.

"A light salad please" Amy asks politely.

"Ok I will be back with you order in 5 minute" The waiter said as he left.

"Oh man, more waiting" Sonic said putting his feet on the table.

"Sonic get your feet off the table" Amy said.

"Why" Sonic asks.

"Because it very rude, now put your feet" Amy said.

"Yeah, whatever" Sonic said as he took his feet off the table, "man, why did I even agree to go on a date with Amy" he though as he had a flashback.

(Flashback)

At the beach catching some rays.

"Sonic will you go on a date with me" Amy asks.

"No" Sonic reply.

At the Chili Dog stand.

"Sonic, will you go with me now" she plead.

"No, now leave my alone Amy" Sonic said.

At Tails house playing Halo 3.

"Ha, that 13 win to your 2 Sonic, I am on fire today" Tails said.

"The battle is far from over Tails, were going up to 50 remember" Sonic said.

"Yeah I know, time for round 1" Tails said as that play another round, as they play someone knocks on the door, "hey Sonic can you go answer the door".

"Ok" Sonic said as he got up to answer the door.

"How about now" Amy said.

"No" Sonic said as he close the door in her face.

At the park

"Will you date me today" Amy said.

"ALRIGHT AMY, IF YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME THEN FINE, ONE DATE, JUST ONE, AND AFTER THAT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE GOT AMY, Sonic shouted.

"YESSSSSSSS" Amy squealed.

(End of Flashback)

"Oh yeah I caved in", Sonic sighed

"Sonic isn't this just romantic", Amy said.

"Yeah, romantic, right" Sonic said as he look up into the sky again, "man please let's Eggman attack, so I can get out of this nightmare" he thought, and just as on cue Eggman started attacking down town Station Square with a giant gorilla shape robot.

"Yes, well Amy looks like Eggman causing trouble again, looks like we got to cut are date short, bye Amy" Sonic said as he ran off after Eggman.

"Sonic wait" Amy shouted but Sonic was to far away to here, "grrrrrr, Eggman going to pay for ruining my date with Sonic" She said as she crates her Piko Hammer and chases after Sonic.

Doctor Eggman was crushing building after building until Sonic appear.

"Ah Sonic I'm glad you made here, aloud my to introduce my latest and greatest machine ever" Eggman said as Sonic interrupted him.

"Let me guess Eggman, mmmmmmm, Egg Gorilla" Sonic said as Eggman made the most priceless face Sonic as ever since in his life, Sonic feel to the ground and started to crack up laughing.

"How in the world did you know" Eggman said.

"Hahaha, come on Eggman, get serious you always call your robot Egg something" Sonic said.

"Oh I'm that predicable am I. will let see what you think about this" Eggman made the robot try to smash Sonic, but Sonic move out of the way.

"Come on Eggman, you can do better then that" Eggman trys to smash Sonic again but he easily doges it attack.

"Ok Eggman, looks like it's me turn" Sonic said as he spindash towards the robot Gorilla breaking though it's right chest plate, making Eggman lose control of the robot right arm.

"What, I can't control the right arm" Eggman said.

"Well Eggman looks like it back to the old drawing board, I wonder what your next greatest inventing will be. How about The Egg Turtle, hahahaha" Sonic said

"SSSSOOOONNNNIIIICCCC" Amy shouted as she ran to help her favorite blue hero.

"Amy what are you going here" Sonic said.

"I'm here to help you defeat Eggman, so we can continue with are date Sonic". Amy said.

"Amy, get out of here it to dangerous" Sonic said.

Amy charge at the robot with her hammer, when she got closer to the robot she jumps into the air to attack it. But the robot out off control arm hits her and smashes her into a building.

"AAAAMMMMYYYY" Sonic shout as he saw the whole thing then looks at Eggman with a death glare.

"Now Sonic, look it wasn't my fault. I lost control of the arm, it could happen to anyone" Eggman chuckle.

Sonic takes out a Power Rings and super charge spin dash towards the cockpit destroying the robot's head making Eggman fly into the sky. Sonic then quickly searches for Amy under the rubble. When Sonic finds her she is badly bleeding, then Sonic picks her up.

"Amy I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Hang on Amy, I'll get you to a hospital fast" as Sonic runs as fast as he can to get her there.

Amy floats around and darkness

"Who am I, where am I. What is this strange feeling, why is my body so numb, I can't feel my arms or my legs, am I dead" Amy though.

"Amy, please wake up" Amy hear a voice and slowly open her eyes to see a rabbit girl.

"Amy your awake" Cream said as she hugs her.

"Can you please let go of me, I can't breath" Amy said.

"Oh sorry about that Amy, I was just so worry about you, you been sleeping for 4 days" Cream said.

Amy looked round to see everyone there. Sonic walk up to her and grab her right hand.

"Amy, I'm so sorry all this happen, this is all my fault. I promise for now on I'll treat you better" Sonic said.

"Thanks, but can I ask you all something" Amy said.

"Yes, of course you can" Sonic said.

"Who are all of you" Amy said as everybody looks at her in shock.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy, what do you mean who are we, we're your friends," Sonic said.

"Am sorry but, I don't know who any of you are," Amy said.

"Mr. Sonic what's wrong with Amy"? Cream said.

"I don't know Cream" Sonic said.

"I think she might have amnesia" Tails said.

"Amnesia, oh no, I give her amnesia" Sonic said.

"Sonic, it wasn't your fault, Eggman robot is what hit her, not you" Tails said.

"Yeah, but I could finish that robot before Amy got their but I didn't, because a I didn't take the fight serious" Sonic said.

"Sonic" Tails said.

"For now on, I'm going to take things more serious, am not going to let anyone else get hurt because of me" Sonic said.

"I hate to break up such a interesting conversation, but you guys this haven't answer my question" Amy said.

"Oh, sorry about that" Tails rub his head, "I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails" Tails said.

"Am Cream, and I'm your best friend" Cream said with a cheerily smile.

"My best friend" Amy said trying to remember.

"Yeah, and right behind me is Knuckles the echidna" Tails said.

"Yo" Knuckles reply.

"And right next to him is Rouge the bat"

"Hi sweetie" rouge said as she wave.

"The guy over their, be the door is Shadow the hedgehog" Tails pointed at him, Shadow just looks at her, and leave without saying a word.

"Man, he was talkative" Amy said.

"Yeah, you get use to him. Anyway the blue hedgehog right here is Sonic the hedgehog, the hero of moubis and", "and your boyfriend" Sonic said as he cut Tails off.

"MY BOYFRIEND" Amy shouted

"HER BOYFRIEND" All of Sonic friends said.

"Yeah, your boyfriend, we been dating for 8 month now" Sonic lied.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we're crazy about each other" Sonic lied again.

"Ummm, Sonic can I talk to you for a second?" Tails said.

"Yeah, such think Tails" Sonic said as they both left the room.

"Sonic, what are you doing" Tails said.

"Tails I want to make it up to Amy, and this is the only thing I can think of" Sonic said.

"What, by lying to her, Sonic she as amnesia, you shouldn't mess with her memory like that" Tails said.

"Tails, please just trust me on this, ok" Sonic said.

"(Sigh) ok Sonic I'll trust, but if thing turn out bad, don't blame me" Tails said.

"Thank Tails" Sonic said.

After 2 hour past Amy was able to leave the hospital and Sonic decide to take her home.

"Here we are, you're apartment" Sonic said as they enter the building.

"Hello miss Amy, nice day today" The doorman said.

"Hi" She said.

The two then headed for the elevator and go up to the 8th floor then they walk down the hall to Amy room. Sonic opened the door for her trying to be a gentleman, Amy then walk in and notice that her room was full of stuff of Sonic, pictures of Sonic all over the wall and Sonic pulse toys on her bed.

"Wow, it looks like I was oesset with you" Amy said a little creep out.

"Yeah, you we're crazy over me" Sonic chuckle.

"Well I got to go Amy, you should get some rest, you been through a lot today" Sonic said.

"Yeah, getting amnesia, and finding out that I have a boyfriend and I'm crazy about him" Amy said holding her head taking this all in.

"Well don't push yourself so hard ok, I'll come by tomorrow and we can go to the movies" Sonic said.

"Ok" Amy said.

"Ok then see ya" Sonic said exiting her room.

"Sonic, Wait" Amy said stopping Sonic from leaving.

"What wrong Amy" He said.

"Well, since where a couple, shouldn't we kiss" Amy blush.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget to do that" Sonic said.

Sonic walk up to her, look into her beautiful green eyes and for the first time in his life kiss her. The kiss last for a minute, but it seen like an eternity to them.

"Wow, you're a great kisser Sonic" Amy smiled.

"Well, you're a beautiful girl" Sonic smile back at her making her blush again.

"Well I got to get going, tomorrow?" Sonic said.

"Tomorrow" She said.

Sonic then leave her room and Amy lies on her bed and grab one of her pulse toy of Sonic and giggle.

"I have a boyfriend" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sonic when to Tails house to tell him about the great day he had plan for Amy for their date.

"Tails, I'm telling you that Amy is going to love it, first where going to the movie, and next where going to have a romantic dinner at one of her favorite restranut" Sonic said.

"Sonic I don't like what you're doing to Amy" Tails said as he cross his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic getting a little mad by Tails statement.

"(Sigh) Sonic do you really love Amy?" Tails said as he sat down in his chair.

"Of course I like her Tails" Sonic said.

"No Sonic, you don't, you're only doing all of this stuff for her because of guilt, and there a big difference between love and guilt" Tails said.

"Tails, there something I need to tell you now, something that I never told anyone" Tails came closer to Sonic.

"What?" Tails said staring at Sonic.

"I really do love Amy Rose" Tails eyes wielded as he jump back in shock

"Yo…you do" Tails said stuttering as Sonic just nods his head.

"But you always avoid her" Tails still shock by Sonic secret.

"Tails, I been avoiding Amy because I didn't want her to get involve with me while I'm fighting Eggman. I though that pushing her away would make her stop perusing me, but it only may her try harder to be with me, and she got hurtled for that" Sonic said.

"Sonic" Tails said.

"Tails, all I want to do is make Amy happy, I just been such a jerk to her for all these years" Sonic said.

"I just want to start all of over Tails" he started to cry.

"Sonic, this plan of yours is just going to blow up in you're face, hard" Tails said.

"I'm willing to take that chance" Sonic said.

"Ok Sonic, then go show Amy a good time" Tails said.

"Thanks Tails, I'll tell you how every goes ok" Sonic said as he left Tails house.

Meanwhile at Station Square Amy was shopping with her so-call best friend Cream the Rabbit. The two of them exited mall with tons of clothes

"That was fun Amy" Cream said.

"That sure was umm- Cream, right"? Amy asked.

"Yeah" Cream reply.

"Hey Cream, can I ask you something" Amy said.

"Yeah, what is it"? Cream said.

"Am I any different now, then I was before I had amesis" Amy asked.

"No, not that much, ect you haven't said anything about Mr. Sonic yet" Cream answer.

"Uh"? Amy said.

"Yeah, normally are conversations relvoe around him" Cream said.

"Really, I like him that much?" Amy raises a brow.

"You we're crazy over Mr. Sonic, and you would always ask him to marry you" Cream said.

"I ask him to marry me!" Amy shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, and Mr. Sonic would always run away from you" Cream said.

"Run away from me, why?" Amy asked.

"You said it was because Mr. Sonic was very shy around you, but I think Mr. Sonic didn't like you like that" Cream said.

"But we're a couple, right?" Amy asked.

"No, actually I was surprise when Sonic said he was you're boyfriend" Cream said.

"But why would he say something like that t o meet then?" Amy said.

"I guess, because he felt really bad about what happened to you" Cream said.

"Oh I see what this is all about, thanks Cream, you're a real friend" Amy smiled to her.

"You're welcome Amy" She smiled back.

As soon as Amy and Cream got done with their conversion a giant robot landed in front of them and grab Amy by the leg.

"Hey, let me go you bucket of bots" Amy said as she shuggle to break free of the robot grip.

"Amy use you're Piko Piko Hammer" Cream shouted.

"My Pika what" Amy said.

"You're Hammer" Cream shouted again.

"Ok, where is it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know you always take it out from somewhere" Cream said.

"That really helps Cream" Amy said.

"Drop her you stupid you oversize trashcan" As Sonic show up on top of a building.

"Hedgehog located, most destroy" The robot said as it turn it left arm into gatling gun and started shooting at Sonic.

Sonic quickly dodge the bullets and spindash the left hand making it fall to the ground, next Sonic spindashs the right arm off making it also fall to the ground with Amy still in it, Sonic then finish the robot off by spindashing through the middle of it making it explode. Sonic walks up to Amy and helps her at of the disarmed robot hand.

"Amy, are you ok?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken" Amy said rubbing her head.

"I'm glad to hear that Amy, now are you ready for that date I promise you?" Sonic smiled extending his hand to Amy.

"Sonic, I wouldn't got out with you now, ever if you we're the last man on earth" She said knocking his hand away.

"Wh- w- w- wha- what" Sonic stutter.

"Cream told me everything Sonic, about me wanting to marry you and you always running away from me and you want to be my boyfriend only because you felt sorry for me. You never loved me, you only want to date me to make yourself better" Amy cried.

"But Amy, I do really care about you" Sonic said.

"SHUT UP SONIC, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, *SMACK*" Amy slaps the living daylights out of Sonic, leaving her hand imprint on his face and runs away crying.

(All man, I did it now) Sonic though.

End of Chapter


End file.
